Vasilis, The King of the Assassin's of Chaos
by dj4504
Summary: Percy Jackson was the leader of Camp Half-Blood with a ton of friends and a girlfriend, that is until Mark came along. Ever since then the campers of both, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter have been looking for Thalia and Percy. But when Gaea and the giants form up with the titans the camps must prepare for another war. they receive help from Chaos when he sends his top assassin
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! **

**This is my first fanfic(also my first publish of anything than essays for school) so please don't hate me if it isn't as good as others. I will accept constructive criticism. N **

**Have Fun and hope you enjoy!**

Percy POV

I am having the worst day of my life, and it started right when I fell asleep last night. I guess I should probably explain. See, last night I had a dream where I saw kronos rise from Tartarus **(A/N: please review if I misspelled that)**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I see a weird looking muscular outline of a man, and behind him a cliff. By the sound of the echoes after the man said "FINALLY! I am back! And I shall get my revenge on that retched Perseus Jackson." I flinched at the sound of my full name. After that he went to his palace on top of Mt. Othrys, which somehow rebuilt itself from when Jason Grace, yes Thalia's brother, tore it down during the second titan war. _

_Kronos somehow knew I was there and said "well, well, well what do we have here? An eavesdropper? Let's see…" uh oh "AHA! Percy Jackson!"Dang. "You shouldn't be here now should you?" And then I saw Kronos take out his scythe and just before it hit me I woke up drenched in sweat. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of a sudden Mark, my really annoying half-brother who is very conceited, arrived at camp a couple of weeks ago, and since then he has been ruining my life. First it was minor things starting with snide comments like "what a loser". I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. Obviously that angered him so he started going after my friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_First he took my friend Clarisse by saying I was talking trash about Ares and then blaming me for braking Maimer, her favorite spear. And then he took Nico by using his powers with the water to pick up the entire lake and drop it on him and blaming me for it, and as if that wasn't enough he also had the powers to create earthquakes so he created a fissure in the ground to make Nico fall in and blamed THAT on me too._

_But I still had Thalia, Grover and my girlfriend Annabeth. Whatever Mark tried he couldn't take Thalia, Grover or Annabeth away from me. That is until Mark broke all of Thalia's arrows and her favorite bow given to her by Artemis herself. Thalia came to my cabin to confront me about it after getting a tipoff from Mark saying that he saw Percy acting suspicious around her cabin that day. I said I was at my training classes the whole day which was the truth, and she still didn't believe me. But I still had Grover and Annabeth thank the gods. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During breakfast the next day I decided to skip so that I could make Annabeth a ring to propose to her because we were 18 now going on 19. I asked Grover to help and he said "I would love to help!" After we finished it was around lunch time. I swam down into the lake and asked my dad to send me to his palace so I could ask him a favor. He did and I asked him to bless the ring. He said yes and 10 minutes later he came back and told us it was blessed I told him "thanks" and he said "good luck!"And then I found myself at the beach and I didn't believe my eyes! Annabeth was kissing Mark!

The whole camp was there even the gods. They were cheering them on. I saw my dad and he said "You're a lucky one Annabeth, getting to date the greatest hero of all time!" and then I saw a hydra head in Marks hands. Poseidon's voice shook me out of my thoughts "Mark, My favorite son, you will be granted immortality for your brave feat!" "Annabeth" I said "How could you? And dad right after you blessed my ring."

"Hey Perce!" said Mark "good to see you again, where have you been?" I said "Shut up! Why Annabeth?" Annabeth said "it isn't what it looks li-" "REALLY? BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH MARK! MY OWN BROTHER!" "Percy calm down." Said Poseidon. DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN _POSEIDON! _I said _Poseidon _with so much venom in it he flinched. "AND TO THINK I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU ANNABETH! I said while throwing down the ring into the sand. After that I ran to my cabin not even looking to see if anyone was chasing me, tears streaming down my face as I met Grover on the way to my cabin.

**What do you think? Was it good for a first try? Bad? All tips are welcome and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thx for all your reviews everyone and your support! I PMed some of you back but I also want to shout out to AnimeXMangaAddict and percyjackson'stwinsister for the helpful reviews. I will try to add more details and I did not mean to put that Thalia goes with Percy in the summary. Lol thinking of a diff. fanfic at the time, but sorry every one! After I read your reviews I decided to have them make up and have her go with Percy. Enjoy!**

Grover POV

I was heading towards the archery range to see if Thalia was there. I wanted her to teach me how to heal with my panpipe. But before I got there Percy ran by me so fast I could barely see his face… barely. As he ran by I could see tears running down his face. I chased him to his cabin and asked what happened.

He said "I appeared at the beach and found Mark kissing Annabeth and I am going to run away from camp." I said "I am going to come with you." He looked really surprised and said "no you can't now that you're a Lord of the Wild." I just said "fine but you are not going alone." I could tell he was surprised because he looked at me like a deer in the headlights.

I laughed at his facial expression and he looked even weirder. As I finished laughing he said "who would go with me, either they hate or ignore me or I hate them." He said. I looked at him and said "I might know someone who you don't hate and they don't hate you. Realization dawning on him he said "how would she be coming with me? She is a hunter, and she didn't believe me." I just said "What?! She has been crying her eyes out ever since she found out that Mark was lying. I told her the truth." "Thanks G-man"

We made our way to the Artemis cabin and found it occupied by 30 or so girls. See after the 2nd titan war and the gods promised they would claim their kids before 13; there has been an increase in campers and hunters. I asked "Hey guys, where is Thalia?" they looked at me like I was a huge ugly mole rat.

They said "at the archery range, though why she would want to talk to _men_ I don't know. Especially those men!" She said _men_ with almost as much venom as when I said _Poseidon_. We said "thanks" and ran to the archery range. When I got there I saw Thalia crying, like I said. When Percy and i called her she came running up to Percy screaming "I AM SO SORRY PERCE I DIDN'T BELIEVE YOU WHEN YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" Percy said "it's cool Thals."

"Hey Grover said that I am not allowed to go alone so he brought me here to talk to you." Percy said. "Wait where would you be going?" she asked. I told her about Annabeth cheated on Percy with Mark. Though how she didn't know surprised me. She got really mad after I was done and you could see a lightning storm heading towards the beach. She said "so you want to know if I would go with Percy, Grover?" "Yeah" I said. She said,"I would love to get out of this wretched place" with a evil looking grin.

**Sorry for the short chapter but wanted to get this chapter in to explain some stuff and clear up all the confusion with Thalia. **

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry for the A/N just wanted to tell you about Saturday and the poll on the profile…Please Vote…Lol but yeah and if you have any ideas for this story pm me and I will try and put them in. R&R please! Enjoy!**

*800 years later

Annabeth POV

It's been 800 years since Seaweed brain left. We have an annual meeting on winter solstice so we can have all the gods on Olympus. Usually we never find even the barest trace of a clue. All the campers hate me the most, but they still hate themselves because they ignored and betrayed Percy as a friend. I hate myself also, because it is my fault he left.

"Why?" "Why did I have to do that?" I whisper to myself, unaware that someone was behind me. "Because you're a selfish power attention hog." Says the person. I immediately feel horrible. I turn around and find Travis and Connor Stoll, probably to play another prank on me.

Ever since Mark cheated on me with that new Aphrodite girl, everyone has been playing horrible pranks on me, like last Monday, Percy's little sister teamed up with the Hephaestus cabin and sent 3 Metal Drakons, no not dragons, Drakons are worse. They torched my whole cabin trying to get to me and chased me through the woods. Or like yesterday, the whole Poseidon cabin teamed up with the Hermes cabin and filled all my drawers of clothes and my bed with spiders. I flinched; even thinking of them is bad. I wonder what they have in store for me today.

It turns out they were collecting some weird pink/green gooey stuff from the woods, probably for their prank on me. Once they got it they ran off laughing and throwing glares at me. I heard the Conch shell for dinner sound and I slowly got up. I walked as slowly as possible because I was too tired to even try. When I got there everyone shut up and glared at me. I got my food and scraped some into the fire for the gods.

It turn out I was the last one to finish eating because I ate so slowly. When I was done I decided to skip the campfire because, most likely they would sing a song about betrayal or cheating on someone. I went straight to my cabin and fell asleep.

Connor POV

Me and Travis found this awesome pink/green goo stuff for our prank on Annabeth. We knew just what to do with it to. We were heading to Athena's cabin to put our plan into action. The plan was to put the goo into her pipes for her shower so that when she gets into it she showers in goo. Hehe. Well anyways, we were waiting outside her cabin all night.

When it was morning, at about 7:00 am we saw Annabeth go into the bathroom. We heard the shower turn on, and about 10 minutes saw Annabeth in a towel run out of the cabin covered in our goo. HAHAHAHA, her face was hilarious. She saw us laughing and chased us into the woods and then we led her into the dining pavilion and everyone saw her. Everyone burst into laughter. She started blushing and glaring at us and then ran away.

Luckily Travis got everything on camera, and said he would be selling them at our cabin. After that we going to go to our cabin to go to sleep but then Dionysus came and told us to come to Olympus for a very important meeting. So we all got into the camp vans to got to the empire state building.

Zeus POV

I felt a disturbance in the throne room so I flashed in there and I found a being with a powerful aura, even more powerful than me, Even though I won't admit it. And next to him I saw another powerful being almost the same strength but maybe a little bit weaker than the first being. Who are you" I said. The being said "I am Chaos" "you mean, t-the Chaos? Creator of t-the u-universe?" I asked. He smirked and said "yes and this is my personal assassin, Vasilis"

I immediately bowed. And then all the other gods flashed in and I told them what happened and they bowed also. "To what do we owe the honor of you being here?" I asked. "I am afraid I have horrible news. Gaea is rising and has enlisted the help of the titans and the giants together." We looked at him in shock. I sent Hermes to get all the campers of Camp Half-Blood to get here for an important meeting. He flashed out and the other Olympians sat at their thrones and waited.

**Well I guess I finished this chapter early. Surprise! Haha. Hope you guys like it and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone what's up? Do you like the book so far? Dislike it? Well review your ideas or you can pm me your ideas and I will try to put them in the book! I will even give you a shout-out on the chapter I incorporate your idea into! Well with that said…Let's get on with the show! Or should I say the book? Lol never mind.**

Vasilis (like the name? guess what it means. If you guess right and you're the first one I will give you a shout-out!)

After Chaos and I arrived we waited for the Olympians to get here. After about 10 minutes (I know they're slow right?) Zeus arrived. He asked"who are you?" After chaos said "I am Chaos." Zeus's face was hilarious. I held in a grin. But I made sure my face was straight, even though no one could see it. (I should probably explain. My outfit is Sea-blue mixed with a light green, and it is an assassin robe. The hood is magical so no one could see my face except my mouth.)

Zeus bowed immediately. I was surprised he bowed, I mean he is Zeus. Then the other Olympians flashed in. I heard Zeus tell Dionysus to get the campers and then we all waited for the campers. After about 30 minutes of waiting they finally arrived. I said "finally!" Chaos said "patience is a virtue son" "I know "I said. "Doesn't change the fact that they take 30 minutes to get here when Chaos is here." Chaos laughs.

Annabeth glares at me but stops when she realizes what I said. "You m-mean t-the C-Chaos?" "Yes! _Athena spawn! _ You should be bowing before him and begging for your forgiveness for being late!" she glares at me more and I am guessing she is wondering why I am so mad at her. If only she knew! "What is your problem? And who are you?" she asked. "I am Vasilis, the second most powerful being in the universe! I answer only to Chaos and everyone else answers to me!

"O-okay" says Annabeth. I growl at her. Chaos says "what a lovely introduction! Would you like to tell them or should I Zeus?" "Tell us what?" asks Chiron. I was surprised that he came; I mean he only comes if it is really important. Oh right. Haha Chaos is here. "I will do it" says Zeus. "So campers, it seems that Gaea is rising and is teaming up with the titans and the giants."

Everyone gasps, and I could hear whispers of "she's that strong already?" and "again?" I laughed at that one. Zeus says "is that all you came here for my lord?" "No actually, I am here to offer you help in this upcoming war. I will send Alpha and Beta army along with my personal assassin, Vasilis here. If you accept of course. But I will warn you, you will not win this war without Vasilis here. Mark says "what's so special about him? I could defeat him in less than a minute in a battle."

I say "yeah right. I would love to see you _try_." He says "is that a challenge?" "Fine you can be humiliated you definitely need to learn some manners so maybe this will help." This will be so fun. "Before the campfire tonight, then" he says. Poseidon says "Vasilis doesn't stand a chance." That was it I snapped. "How about, if you don't shut your mouth I will do it personally!" Chaos says "oh yeah, did I mention he hates you all and wants you dead? No? Oh well he does" I say "that's an understatement."

"Why?" asks Poseidon after he gets over his anger. "That's for him to tell you and his choice. Vasilis?" "You don't deserve to know. Any of you." Then I tell Chaos through my mind: _"Sir. Is it ok if I tell the only person I trust? Chaos says "Who is it?"Grover Underwood" Yes you may Vasilis." I say "Thank you sir."_

Chaos says out-loud "Is Grover Underwood here?" they looked confused and ask "How do you know him?" I say "He doesn't have to answer to you" "Thank you Vasilis." He says. I nod my head in reply. They say "Yes, Grover I think Lord Chaos wants to speak with you" Grover walks up looking nervous. Chaos says "The rest of you are dismissed" the Olympians bow and say "Yes My Lord" and they and the campers flashed out. Grover says "Y-Yes m-my L-Lord?" I think Vasilis wants to tell you something, or at least show you something."

I say "Hey G-man!" he looks confused and then I flip off my hood and he runs up and hugs me saying "they thought you were dead! After a while I started to believe them. But then Hades searches the underworld and says your spirit isn't there." I say "yeah I was in the void." He looks confused again. "Long story." He says "oh ok."

I tell him "hey we should hang out while we are in the camp, so we can confuse everyone." He laughs and say "totally Perce." I flinch at my past name and immediately yell "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he looks scared and say "o-okay" I say "sorry, force of habit" he says "no problem" but still looks scared. I felt really bad.

When we got to camp (I flashed us there and Chaos followed) we heard the Conch shell sound for dinner. We headed over to the dining pavilion and got our food I went straight to the Chas table that he created. As soon as I sat down Ice, my lieutenant and girlfriend, flashed next to me. Ice is the 3rd most powerful being in the universe. I asked her telepathically: _"How did you get here? Only Chaos and I can do that, other than the gods." She said "Chaos sent me here." "Why?" "I guess so you wouldn't be alone and feel homesick." I telepathically told Chaos "Thank you sir" "you're welcome Commander" was his reply._

And then I kissed Ice and everybody stared at us. After we stopped kissing everyone was still staring at us, so I got mad. "WHAT? I CAN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?"

**Hope you like it. I made it a little longer than 1,000 words so it is the longest chapter so far, I will try to make all chapters at least this long from now on. Please review and Tips are welcome!**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile!**


	5. AN(sorry)

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am sorry for the wait but I have been busy. I have to prepare for a competition and write an essay. Sorry, I just wanted you all to remember and to…**

**ANNOUNCE THE WINNER OF MY SHOUT-OUT CONTEST! Lol lame name but still… IT IS… GUEST: I KNOW I KNOW! **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and I will be doing stuff like this every time I get writers block I will think of something to keep you guys from getting bored.**

**Guess what guys?! I got 18 followers already. Thanks everyone! I ALSO have 1,293 views, 16 fav's, and 18 reviews! YAY! Keep reviewing please and I will keep updating for you guys! Thanks!**

**Also don't forget about my poll after 15 votes I wil close it I only have 3 now *Hint: you guys get to 15 and I might just have a *cough cough new chapter surprise cough cough*! I have 3 votes as of now! Get voting! **


	6. AN again

**Hey every one this A/N is especially for LOLGIRL! Haha she asked a lot of questions so this is for her! **

**Question 1: yes I will try but sorry if I disappoint I am not that creative I will try my hardest!**

**Question 2: Haha nice q and yes she does in this next chapter!**

**Question 3: Can't give everything out now can I? Lol**

**Question 4: I am not sure I am just going with the flow basically **

**Question 5: same answer as above**

**Question 6: since you are the person who asked the most and I have come up with some ideas with your q's I will give this answer: YES! Haha**

**Question 7: no he will just get even madder, there might be a twist where he leaves (don't worry he will come back)**

**Haha thanks for your devotion to my story and I guess I should thank you for the ideas I got from your q's just remember I won't be able to post till at least Friday**


End file.
